Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and PDAs which include liquid crystal display devices, organic electroluminescent display devices and the like, now need a further reduction in size and weight. Along with this, downsize of a periphery of a display region, i.e., a reduction in area of a frame region is needed, and a technology of satisfying such a need is now being researched and developed.
Examples of such display devices include a display device equipped with a common wiring for powering a scanning line driving circuit for driving a scanning line, a common wiring for powering a signal-line driving circuit for driving a signal line, an interlayer insulating film for respectively insulating the common wirings, and a plurality of external connection terminals positioned above a plurality of contact holes provided in the interlayer insulating film in a manner such that each of the common wirings are partially exposed (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Kokai Publication No. Hei-10-282522